the adventures of AYlana
by lessergnome
Summary: This is my first story on this site so be gentale with the reviews, how ever, if you do not reviw I will sick the flying stalin kittins on you and you pie


(Authors note- this argument has been going on for about an hour now)

"You what?" screamed Rico at Aylana, One of his neck veins poking out like it did when she did something "evil," "morally wrong," or stupid. His wings completely unfurled and hands forming fists. Elliem sat on his stool looking at the two power houses that he called his friends warring as they usually did. Shadow sitting on his lap with her gaze shifting from her mother to her "uncle Rico."

"I am going to help him, he's a member of my species so it's self preservation I wouldn't have a problem with you helping out another of your fellow "celestials" so why do you have a problem with me going to help a fellow Drow!" screamed Aylana, her chest heaving and her voice hoarse from yelling for so long.

"Perhaps that he's evil as sin and that you're a mother! You don't know what he'd do to you or Shadow!" returned Rico as he punched a wall and gestured down the stairs to the young male Drow down in the barracks resting from his injuries. It had been a week since Elliem had found the young Drow bleeding on the road. He had brought him back to the keep were Drax and Aylana had taken care of him and neither had left his side for more than a moment. Elliem, at the cost of a black eye had made a lewd joke about what she would do for him when he awoke. (Note the name of the Drow is Rowen)

Once he had been fully healed he had invited Aylana to join him for at least a few months.

"How do you know this? I haven't seen you so much as look at him so how could you have detected any evil aura from him? And what in the flipping world do you mean that I am a mother? Does that make me some kind of weakling or something you chauvinist?" screamed Aylana, her anger revitilised by Rico's comment. Elliem got up with Shadow clutched to his chest and ran swiftly out the door. He had seen her this angry before. He didn't want to be drawn into the crossfire of Aylana and Rico at this point. Or at any point of his life. This was the third time today that they had gone at it tooth and nail like this.

"No I haven't sensed an aura but I can feel it! Now I know your tough as nails Aylana but for the love of Pelor, he's a Drow! Shadow won't be able to defend herself from him!" A chill filled the room as Rico realized what he had said. Aylana swiftly punched him in the face swiftly knocking him out and nearly taking out a tooth. Aylana nearly trampled her bizzaro self who had just come up to calm the two party members down. She then found Elliem and got her baby back from him. She put all her gear on and attached her daughter to her back. She then went down to the gate were Rowen was waiting for her. Rowen looked at Aylana and they both silently left the keeps lands.

Three weeks later

Aylana awoke and went over to last night's fire and began to make another fire for breakfast, and waited for Rowen who was still asleep. Looking down she noticed something that she had not seen last night. A large city! (Hey, you can't blame her, it had been pitch black) After cooking a small breakfast she waited for Rowen to wake as she ate a few eggs and waited for Rowen to wake up. Once he did they both went down to the town. They headed to the market swiftly to stock up on some well needed supplies. Witch unfortunately was at the center of town, were it all started.  
  
Aylana walked around the square, her body completely covered by a dragon skin cloak. Rowen walking swiftly behind her looking for a good restraint.  
  
_BOOM!_

A large explosion shuck the square leaving a cloud of smoke were a blacksmiths shop had once been. Both Aylana and Rowen drew their swords and prepared for battle. As they ran toward the smoldering crater that was formally a blacksmiths shop. A large man who had an abnormally large stomach witch was obviously the product of sloth was standing in the cloud obviously angry as hell. "Dammed Celies, dammed Hound!" screamed the most likely drunk, very fat man. (A hippo out of water if I ever saw one) Looking around Aylana saw that the shop had been completely destroyed. The wood was charred and mostly gone. The metal had been completely melted into a gel like consistency. Nothing had survived. Suddenly a wizard, two rangers, and a celestial appeared. Swiftly all six sheathed their weapons seeing no danger and a smoking crater wear a large store had once stood. They then crowded around the extremely fat man and began asking for explanations. Unfortunately all at once.

"All of you shut up now!" screamed the fat man. "You all look like new comers so you wouldn't know what is going on. A guy named Hound and a woman by the name of Celies have raided us about thirteen times now. There is a bounty on their heads if you bring them back but we believe there is a third. He never joins them but whenever they are here they say things like "lord wants this, or master wishes for this." She calls the third lord and he calls the third master. If you bring all three here then the bounty is increased pretty nicely."

"First off," said a kind of weirded out Rowen, "who are you and why are you telling us this?"

"I am the mayor of this town and I am telling you because I need someone to go out and take out those three so that we can live in peace. If you don't help us than we will all surely die. Listen, if you undertake this quest than we will help you out with a down payment of 200 gold and a 1000 gold piece note each. The note will only be of worth in this town though so you may want to spend it all here or you might regret it later. I'll even send you with a guide to assist any who wish to undertake this quest," answered the apparent mayor.

Both Aylana and Rowen looked at the man with confused looks on their faces. One of the two rangers looked pleased. A further look made Aylana think that he was fully elfin and that his friend was half of elfin blood and half of human. The wizard was obviously human as was nearly every one else around. "I will have to talk this over with my partner." said Rowen as he looked over at Aylana.

"I will have to discus this with my apprentice as well," said the full elf ranger. "Maybe we should join up, we could probably get the bounty a little eaiser. Think about it, we can help each outher out."

Aylana looked at the two rangers and the celistal and decided that she could use a little extra cannon fodder in case it got a little too dicy. "Mabey we should take him up on his offer Rowen, he seems to be such a big strong man and I think that we could realy use him considering our weak pitufl skills on the battle field," the reader may want to note at this point that Aylana after saying this leaned over to Rowen and wispered into his ear, "he may be just the cannon fodder we've been looking for." Rowen nodded and looked back to the four.  
"I assume that you will join us as well mage, and you celistial, will you also join us in our little endevor." The celistal nodded and looked at the ensamble of people around him as the mage nodded as well but more sagly (you know, that kind of wieard way that mages are, all supior and junk.)

"Mabey we should all introduce our selves so that we can better work as a team and I don't want to start creating nick names for you all since by what I've seen here they woulden't be the most falatring things in the world and gods know that none of our little groups can do this alone." The mage then looked at the group and nodded agian in that innoing little way that mages have.

"As you wish mage, said Rowen, "I am Rowen Hitamoto and this is my partner Aylana Asmudues. She and her dahuter Shadow have been like family to me for the past few weeks.


End file.
